Reactions performed for generating catalysts often result in the formation of unwanted reaction side products. Such products can be removed through various techniques, including, for example, purging techniques using an inert gas such as nitrogen. However, inert gas purging often results in further undesired levels of residual reaction products. These residual reaction products can include harmful gases trapped within the catalyst or catalyst component, which can cause variations in purity and performance of the catalyst. These residual reaction products can cause operational problems such as fouling or even deactivation (i.e., as catalyst poisons) of the catalyst.
There remains a need in the art for a system and method for generating a catalyst that not only reduces residual reaction products, but also minimizes variations in purity and performance of the catalyst. The presently disclosed subject matter provides such significant advantages over currently available systems and methods.